


平凡一日

by NaschKastle



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: 就是车





	平凡一日

**Author's Note:**

> 贴在墙上做/抬腿正入/结尾有黄话

CCA存活设定  
同居了，阿姆罗是社畜，夏亚是个吃软饭的

阿姆罗带着一身酒气回家已经是深更半夜，他眼睛有些干涩，眼眶泛红地显示出疲态来，阿姆罗·雷伸出舌头，想晾掉口腔里酒精二次发酵过后的苦涩，结果门被打开，一个身影把他拉进温暖的居室，然后不由分说地与他交换了一个带着湿意的吻。  
“夏亚……别这样，我今天太累了。”可是手已经伸到了阿姆罗的胸口揉捏起来，阿姆罗·雷被夏亚·阿兹纳布尔推在墙面，衣摆被掀起来，他的乳头和冰冷的墙隔着夏亚的手掌，但阿姆罗宁可忍受冬天的冰冷，那双手太烫了，他被烫得乳头敏感地勃起，阴茎也被撩拨得涨了一圈，男人的长腿钻进他的两腿之间，隔着布料磨蹭那道已经体会过很多次情交的地方，男人熟稔地撩拨着他身上敏感的性癖，舌尖舔过昨天刚留下吻痕的侧颈，阿姆罗记得这个地方，他喉结滚动几乎按不住溢出来的呻吟，夏亚知道他所有脆弱的地方，那只手戳在他的腰窝，阿姆罗猛得弹起来，涨红了脸想把他挥开，男人却主动贴上来用胸腔接住他的肘击，终于用暧昧而富有磁性的音色贴在阿姆罗的耳根低低地撒娇：  
“别拒绝我……阿姆罗·雷，”他笑起来的声音也沙哑得不像话，喷出来的热气洒在阿姆罗的脸上，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔善于示弱，他低微的祈求通过压低的声线和缓和的音色渗透在阿姆罗·雷的五脏六腑，他的乳头被夏亚玩弄得勃起又凹陷下去，见鬼了，就连第一次上床也是这样，他被夏亚按在床上扒光，男人的身上全都是被他殴打的击痕，阿姆罗以为他疯了，隐藏在理智和感性之间的隐晦爱意被屈辱所替代，结果就在这个时候夏亚·阿兹纳布尔停下来，说了声抱歉，下床去冲冷水澡，阿姆罗躺在床上考虑了一下，决定还是和他好好谈谈。  
阿姆罗·雷和拉拉·逊是不同的，阿姆罗是他屡败屡战却只有他能从白色恶魔手下逃离死亡的对手，拉拉对他乖巧又温柔，她能完全地接纳自己心底的孤独和寂寞，用爱意填满空虚的心脏，夏亚第一次从一个人的身上寻找到了自我价值的确认，可是当阿姆罗·雷和拉拉·逊的身影重合在一起，他陷入了迷茫，爱和恨都是情感激素的分泌，似乎可以相互转化，当他们打得不死不休时，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔能通过驾驶舱几乎要碎裂的震荡捕捉到隐藏在阿姆罗·雷高超技术的愤怒和坚持，背后似乎还有遗憾和悲伤，他掐着这点想要把他拉拢过来，最终还是两败俱伤地溃逃，回到各自的阵地修养。  
但当他将阿姆罗翻转过来，吻到嘴唇、抚慰到身体的时候，动作却是不可思议的温柔，拉拉的身影在笑声后随着天鹅的幻影消失在了幕后，明亮的灯光如白昼般照耀在他们身体，他的眼里变得只有阿姆罗·雷，寒风已经被地暖彻底蒸腾，阿姆罗在他眼里变成了一块快要融化的白巧克力，昔日的白色恶魔信任地将自己交付在他手中，扬起的脖颈暴露出了弱点，夏亚觉得自己被勾引了。  
他想不通这让人战栗的心情，索性追随本能抚摸阿姆罗的臀部，他的恋人经常锻炼却大腿柔软，脸颊还停留着少年的婴儿肥，每到一处地方都用手掌的茧子仔细摩挲似乎要弄出红痕。阿姆罗头顶是一片洁白的灯光，晕乎乎的仿佛置身天堂，炽热的手掌钻进来时全身上下的肌肤都战栗，他被推入灼热的岩浆经受罪孽的折磨，似乎有声音在蛊惑他，靠近些，再靠近些，他喉结部分微妙地动了动，抬手勾住这个吸引了他的金色恶魔，他们的灵魂随着双唇的相贴嵌入了彼此，呼吸随着视线的交汇逐渐默契地和谐，夏亚口腔里还有淡淡的尼古丁气息，却好像过量的红酒惹人发醉。  
他伸出舌尖抚慰夏亚干燥的口腔，然后立刻被吸住，舔舐得发麻的舌头像是被夏亚吞入腹中，该死的，这个人总是这样，明明像个在撒娇的幼稚小鬼，却在不知不觉间让他心弦滚烫，演奏出震颤的和弦。夏亚的心跳、夏亚的脑波、夏亚的精神状态，他并非感应型新人类，却能无比精准地抓住夏亚，宇宙里，同一个星球，此时此刻，他试探性地在那个房间敲敲门，并未听到拒绝了吼声，随后推门而入，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔蓦然一惊，睁开双眼看着他：  
“你发现我了？”  
“或许吧，只是凑巧抓到了。”  
“可是太多个凑巧，仿佛被你抓住就是命中注定。”  
夏亚一下下地吻着阿姆罗的嘴唇，将两片柔软的唇瓣变得绯红，一直到阿姆罗吃痛地隔开他的脸，将他的手拉在自己的胯下，阿姆罗握着夏亚的手抚慰自己，可能是因为紧张或者是面对自己接下来体位的害羞，他过往在情场上的熟稔和从容打了个折扣，连表面功夫也顾不上了，羞涩几乎将他支配，阿姆罗却强迫自己从容起来，这种柔软和坚硬同时呈现出了主动，夏亚一边想着这才是让他夙夜难忘的阿姆罗·雷，一边用手指抚摸，甚至挣脱了阿姆罗的控制，拉开裤子，让他的下体完全暴露出来，阿姆罗的身体不出所料地发起抖，皮肤接触到冷空气而起了鸡皮疙瘩，夏亚安静地抚摸他的大腿，腿根，用手掌的热度软化他身体的排斥，阿姆罗变得滚烫了，他不再防备，开始希望夏亚进一步的动作，或者由他自己主导也可以，夏亚不知道自己为什么能感觉到，或许只是因为他也是这么想的，阿姆罗浑身上下泛起奇异又可爱的红色，他将阿姆罗的一条腿提起来，搭在自己肩上，三十岁男子的身体柔韧度做起这个姿势来非常费力，于是他退而求其次地让阿姆罗勾住自己的腰，阿姆罗·雷急急地拉着夏亚·阿兹纳布尔的衣领，他讨厌对方总是这么纠结这些琐碎的细节，好像在故意让他着急，但夏亚的下一个动作让阿姆罗的呼吸有些滞涩，他一手插进阿姆罗的嘴唇玩弄他的舌头，另一只手向下面抵入了一个指节，舌尖被拉扯的窒息和刺痛同时传来，阿姆罗呜咽一声，感觉自己要倒下了，于是环抱住夏亚的脖子不让自己掉下去，齿尖蹭在夏亚的指节用力咬了一口，换来男人得偿所愿的笑声。  
阿姆罗的下体硬得发疼，那只手还在滑腻的肉穴里打磨，尖锐的刺痛与被按压在浅浅的前列腺的快感一同冲击着他的理智，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔变成了一个包裹他的精神骨架，成为他的共鸣装置，他连对方又伸进去一根手指也浑然不觉，只觉得疼痛变得可以接受，他胸膛起伏，夏亚正将头埋在他的胸口吮吸他的乳头，被咬下齿痕的手指依旧在他嘴里打转，掐住他的舌叶轻轻按捏，阿姆罗忙着含住那根手指，同时应付前列腺毫无规律的快感，这一切让他有些发狂，沉入情感的漩涡里，夏亚的手，夏亚的嘴唇，夏亚的头发，夏亚的呼吸，夏亚的触碰，他被弄得舒服得过头，连自己在前戏高潮中都回神了半天，随后理智恢复，脸涨得通红，夏亚笑着看向他。  
阿姆罗有些窘迫，试图解释。  
“没关系，说明我弄得你很舒服，但是偷跑的孩子要给一点惩罚，另外也是因为我想和你一起释放的小小愿望。”  
他不知道从哪里掏出一个环，细腻的金属质地缠在高潮后软软的下体头部，夏亚稍微松开了点尺寸让他勃起后不会痛，对于这点体贴阿姆罗觉得很感动，夏亚缠绕完毕后托着阿姆罗的臀部让他完全扒在自己身上，坚挺了很久的下体抵在那个开拓得并不完全的穴口，他以在阿姆罗看来完全是蛊惑的温柔和诱惑在恋人的耳根亲亲咬咬，又含在口中吮吸舔弄，侧颈被带得麻痒起来，呻吟抑制不住地断断续续、又像被胡乱拨动的大提琴弦，搅乱了原本应该存在的理智和呼吸，怎么会这样，被他一碰就觉得怎样都无所谓了，阿姆罗迷茫地试图抓住什么，可是当夏亚亲吻他的时候，他还是给予了柔软的回应，他的吻技近乎本能，将夏亚撩拨得难以抑制，其报复般的结果是夏亚在进入时尽管有在尽力控制，可柔软的内壁被强行冲击时阿姆罗还是忍不住哭了，他掉泪是一瞬间的事，也许只有一两颗泪珠，夏亚注意到的时候他的脸颊上只有淡淡的水渍，舔了一下，是咸的。  
“哭了吗？抱歉，弄疼你了。”  
“……才没有那回事，只是汗罢了。”  
但愿如此，也许世界上总有那么一两滴汗水幸运地逃离额头和眼睫毛的阻挡，落在恋人丰盈的脸颊，夏亚忍不住对那张高潮中也在闹别扭的脸亲了一下，随后在那个窄涩的通道里开始了缓慢的进出。  
阿姆罗的声音变得很软，像是被欲望烫了一遍的栗子软糖，汗和精液的味道印上了阿姆罗·雷的印章后一下子变得催情，他在阿姆罗的身体里进出，感受恋人的包容，呼吸本身并不具有特殊的含义，但是他就是能感觉到，或许是一厢情愿，他近乎粗暴地将下体进入到了最深处，并且伸出手掌按压阿姆罗的腹部，娃娃脸男子的表情开始动摇，呼吸紊乱，近乎依赖地搂紧了此时的支撑，从阿姆罗·雷的呼吸声和心跳声中，他听出了痛苦、欲望、恐惧被撕裂，但结局却是深邃的爱，最后夏亚·阿兹纳布尔将阿姆罗下体的束缚解开，在他身体里进出了好一会，按住自己咬着阿姆罗·雷的脖子——哪怕他反抗也要射进他身体里的冲动，将下体抽出来，释放在恋人的大腿根。  
“呼……”阿姆罗疲惫地伸出手。  
夏亚接过他抱在自己怀里，不带任何欲望地为他按捏劳累过久的后腰，“辛苦了。”  
“没关系……我也很舒服，”阿姆罗将脸埋进他的颈肩，鼻尖抵在男人锻炼良好的肌肉，贪婪地细嗅着对方的味道，报复性地在显眼的地方咬了一口，“今天不许再要了，明天我还要加班。”  
夏亚顺从地揉乱他的头发，又在被咬红耳根落下一个吻。  
他觉得自己今天已经满足了，准备和阿姆罗毫无欲望地一起洗澡，谁知道对方把他推开，径自向浴室走进去，锁好门。  
夏亚·阿兹纳布尔的手机发出震动。  
来信人是正在浴室里的阿姆罗·雷，消息肯定是刚刚发的，但是他有什么话不能当面说呢？怀着这样的疑惑，夏亚打开了手机，并且度过了被欲望折磨得辗转难眠的一个夜晚。  
阿姆罗·雷：明天公司考察绩效了，如果我拿了这个月的全额奖金，就给我一个内射作为奖励吧。

END


End file.
